The Call Forward
by Northwind Highlander
Summary: Will you answer the call? Wow, somone made yet another 'stranger drops into temple' fanfic. How original. At least it's not a self-insert fanboy stories. So read it. Now.
1. The Lone Wolf

Disclaimer: Everyone else has one of these, so I thought I'd make one too, so I can be cool too. Conformist swine! I own nothing, because nothing really exists. You only perceive it exists.

Author's Note: By the way, those 'xxxx xxxx xxxx' things are scene dividers, don't get the wrong idea.

* * *

**_Life's a voyage that's homeward bound._**

* * *

The young man put down his bag beside him and ran his hand through hid dark hair, which was drawn back into a pony tail. He had a lean but had a slightly muscular build, and was fairly tall, at least by Japanese standards. His shoulders slope slightly exhaustion. A weathered and tattered coat shielded him somewhat from the rain and wind.  
  
But it's his jade eyes that draw attention. His right eye is a shade darker then his left. They both are deep-set and seem to reach out, as if they can truly see people to the core of their beings.  
  
He relaxed just outside the gateway of an old temple for several minutes. The temple's courtyard walls shielded him from the wind and rain while he rested. His attention was drawn to a figure that had come up to him.  
  
He peeked open a jade eye and saw a beautiful young woman with long brown hair and markings on her face. She wore a casual dress and held in her hands a bag of groceries. She held only an umbrella, but despite the wind and rain she was completely dry.  
  
The young man looked up and said, "Greetings."  
  
"Oh my!", she exclaimed, "Are you waiting for someone? Please come inside quickly before you catch a cold!"  
  
"No, just a weary traveler looking for a place to rest for a few minutes." He opened both eyes and grabbed his bag as he hugged his coat around him.  
  
"Please, I must insist you stay for tonight! Keichii can drive you when the storm passes! This is no weather to be traveling in!" She offered her hand to help him up.  
  
"Well, if you insist", he chuckled. He accepted her hand and stood up. "You can call me Scraps."  
  
She smiled, "My name is Belldandy."

xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx  
  
As we entered the temple he saw the light wooden frames were protected by wooden storm shutters, probably the same ones used when the temple was first built.  
  
As he shut the door Belldandy was peeking into a large room. "Keichii, I'm back! We have a guest tonight."  
  
She turned and looked back where I stood at the entrance where he had finished taking off his boots and coat. "Please come in and meet everyone."  
  
I followed Belldandy into a tea room where three people were seated talking and drinking tea. They all turned and looked as I entered the room.  
  
"Greetings. Scraps O'Mally, at your service." I bowed slightly, then put a hand on Belldandy's shoulder, "Belldandy here was kind enough to offer a weary traveler shelter for the night."  
  
Belldandy smiled. "I should begin preparing tonights dinner." She turned to me, "Please make yourself at home." She then turned and left.  
  
A man with dark hair stood up. "I'm Keichii Morisato. These are Skuld and Urd, Belldandy's sisters." He motioned toward a young woman with a lighter complexions and long black hair, and a platinum woman with long blonde hair.  
  
"So, would you like to join us for some tea?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx

Belldandy had prepared fried rice and smoked fish for dinner with numerous other minor dishes.  
  
"I haven't had cooking this good since... well... ever."  
  
"I'm glad you like it so much. Thank you." She replied, smiling.  
  
"So Keichii, I noticed bike parts near the house. That your living or hobby?" Scraps asked through a mouthful of rice.  
  
"Well, a little of both actually. I work on bikes at work, and at home."  
  
"Ain't that the dream, to do what you love." Scraps chuckled and put a piece of fish in his mouth.  
  
"Where are you traveling to, hmmm? Especially in this weather." Urd asked.  
  
"Just a vagabond thats passing on, a tipsy gypsy, a drunken drifter, a somewhat mad nomad, a loony lone wolf. Which ever you prefer." If it was possible to create large sweat drops beside one's head, this would be one of those moments.  
  
"I think somebody's lost a few marbles." Urd started flatly.  
  
"Urd! He's our guest!" Belldandy cut in.  
  
"There's a thin line between genius and insanity. I like to think I walk that line everyday of my life..." he trailed off.  
  
"Thats all too true. My sister tends to be the same." Urd joked.  
  
"I'm not crazy, just a genius. They are rarely understood by such simple minds." said Skuld stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Aren't you a bit young for a genius?" Scraps inquired  
  
"I'm no kid, I'm 15 and already smarter then Urd! (Hey!) And probably smarter then you."  
  
"Really?" Scraps arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Really. Do you know quantum physics?"  
  
"No. But once when I was a small child I drew a picture of a dog that got me two gold stars stickers."  
  
"..." (Yet another one of those 'sweat drop' moments )  
  
"Hah! You're no genius!" Skuld cried triumphant.  
  
"Then riddle me this: What good is intelligence without imagination or wisdom to go with it? There is much more to life then facts and numbers." Scraps arched his eyebrow again  
  
"He's got you there Skuld. Of course a kid like you wouldn't know about any of those things." Urd poked fun at Skuld.  
  
"Well, this 'kid' is smarter then you, Urd!"  
  
"Just how much do you know about arcane arts again?"  
  
(Scraps: Are they always like this?)  
  
"My machines can beat your potions any day!"  
  
(Keichii: Most of the time.)  
  
"I don't need toys or trinkets like you do."  
  
(Scraps: Should I consider diving for cover now?)  
  
"Toys, huh!? Skuld Bomb!"  
  
"Urd bolt!"  
  
(Keichii: Too late.)  
  
Several explosions followed by shouting sisters for the next few moments. The splintering of wood was soon heard. When the smoke cleared Keichii was near the corner of the room (trying to avoid crossfire) with Belldandy. Several large holes could be seen littering the walls.  
  
Through all this Scraps had produced a unmarked bottle and was having a drink. The area around him was virtually untouched.  
  
"...Grudges over spilled food and drink are never pretty. Consider yourselves lucky." Scraps chuckled.  
  
"Oh my!" Belldandy exclaimed.  
  
"Well... you see... Uhh..." Keichii stuttered.  
  
"I can explain--" Urd began.  
  
"Don't ask, don't tell." Scraps said as closed his eyes and took a drink from his glass.  
  
"What?" Skuld looked at him puzzled  
  
"I know about everything. Your friends above and below, and your... heritage." He gave them a wink and stood up.  
  
"How did--" Skuld began.  
  
"You don't ask, I don't tell. That's how it works. Now, I think I'll hit the sack for tonight. Would someone care to show me a room?"  
  
"What? Umm... Yes! Of course!" Belldandy quickly left followed by Scraps.  
  
xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

A silence filled the tea room.  
  
"Here, you can have this spare room." She opened the door at motioned inside. She then looked down at her feet. "...so, about what happened in there..."  
  
"Like I said, don't worry about it. Traveling broadens one's horizons." He said as he dropped his bag on the floor and Belldandy began laying out his Futon. "Sisters whaling the tar out of each other using thunder bolts and grenades isn't all that weird. Sort of. No worries, mate."  
  
"Well, If you insist, alright. Good night."  
  
"Night."  
  
In the repaired Tea Room five figures sat talking...  
  
"Are you sure he said he's alright with all this?" Keichii inquired.  
  
"Well, he said 'Traveling broadens one's horizons' so I guess so."  
  
Urd sighed, "We should probably explain it to him tomorrow."  
  
"..." Belldandy sat quietly in deep thought.  
  
"Whats wrong Bell?" Urd asked as she had a drink of sake.  
  
"... Theres something strange about him. I can't put my finger on what it is thought."  
  
"Well, he didn't seem surprised by Urd using her powers... and he seems kind of suspicious... maybe he's a demon that blocked his powers." Skuld suggested.  
  
"No... I would of sensed if he was a demon or god, but he is neither."  
  
"Maybe I should contact Peroth and Mom and ask about him." Urd got up and walked off towards the phone. "He might be dangerous."

* * *

Author's Note: That ends it.

Not much to say. This was based on a story in English class which was based on a weird dream I once had. Yes, the character does seem slightly insane, doesn't he? I thought it would be better then the regular 'self-insert average fan boy falls into temple setting, falls in love with Urd/Peroth/Megumi/Mara'. I've been a long time writer, but this is the first story I've actually posted on the web. So give me some feedback.

Health and Happiness.


	2. Evasive Manuvers

Disclaimer: Everything you can imagine is real.

* * *

**_Not only is the universe stranger than we imagine, it is stranger than we can imagine._**

* * *

Scraps got up from his futon and out into the hall. He walked by the tea room and saw Urd drinking from a bottle of sake. Urd was apparently drunk as her face was slightly red.  
  
"... How can you drink at this hour?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"It's almost five o'clock. It should be come-back-nearly-passed-out-from-the-bar o'clock for most drinkers. Don't you sleep?"  
  
"I done need to 'cause this is my alternate power source." She grinned.  
  
"I wouldn't mind a 'power' boost myself. Your alcohol tolerance must be incredible to drink so many hours."  
  
"This coming" _hic_ "rom Mr. Irishman here?"  
  
"You ever been to Dublin before?" She gave him a blank look. "You'd love it there. The bars there have good drinks, friendly folks, jokes, laughter, and the occasional rousing bar fight. What else could someone ask for?"  
  
"Hah!" _hic_ "Well, handsome, why not join me then. I still hic think you won't last an hour without passing out."  
  
"Hmmmm... that sounds like a challenge to me." Scraps left the room and came back with his bag.  
  
He broke out in a grin. "I got just the thing." He withdrew an unmarked bottle from the sack. "Ever try an Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster?"  
  
xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx  
  
For those of you who are unfortunate enough to have never heard of a Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster, they are one of the best drinks in existence. The effect of drinking a Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster is like having your brains smashed out by a slice of lemon wrapped round a large gold brick.  
  
xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx  
  
Several empty bottles later both were singing merrily in the garden (it had stopped raining). The sat on a large rock, and a few bottles lay scattered upon the wet grass. Scraps was apparently trying to teach Urd some drinking songs, somewhat unsuccessfully.  
  
"Bah, you keep hitting sour notes. Your as tone-deaf as a wailing cat!"  
  
"You dare inshult a" _hic_ "first clash goddessh!?" She slurred angrily.  
  
"You... umm... erm... what was I saying? Well, what ever I was going to say, I assure you it was a cunning and witty response ." Scraps chuckled.  
  
"Why yoouuu! Urd bolt!"  
  
_Crack  
_  
"You missed." He stuck his tongue out.  
  
"Urd bolt!"  
  
_Crack_  
  
"My, your aim is horrible." Scraps chuckled.  
  
"URD BOLT!"  
  
_Thud_  
  
"Whoops, looks like she finally passed out. I guess several hours of heavy drinking and tossing thunderbolts can do that to some people." Scraps put his bag over his shoulder, picked her up and carried her onto his futon, as he did not know where her room was. He sat down beside the futon cross legged, and in deep thought.  
  
xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx  
  
He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there but was brought back to reality by a beautiful female voice singing a wordless song.  
  
He got up and retrieved his coat and boots, and set out into the forest. He soon found himself near a clearing, standing in which was Belldandy singing with a angel behind her. He watched her in silence for several minutes. As she sung a final note, Scraps stepped out. Belldandy turned and her angel faded away. Scraps gave her a smile.  
  
"Can you teach me?"  
  
"Teach you?"  
  
"The sing you songed."  
  
"The song I sang?"  
  
"Precisely."  
  
Scraps put down his bag (which was still over his shoulder) and pulled out a harp that stood just under his chest when both he and the harp were stood up. The harp was very large compared to the bag, and it was a wonder how it fit in there at all. The harp looked fairly simple: it was made of a polished metal. Like it's owner and all his belongings it looked weathered and worn. The harp had several small dents as well as scratches in various places around the frame. He then set it down and took a seat upon a rock.  
  
"We can play a duet. Or trio. Pleeeaaase?" Scraps said, pleadingly.  
  
"Alright." She smiled.  
  
"Bring out your angel too."  
  
She closed her eyes and a angel appeared. Scraps got up and walked up to the angel. After studying it for a moment he, closing his eyes, embraced the angel for a long moment. Both Belldandy and the angel blushed and looked surprised by the time he released the angel from his hug.  
  
"Sorry, couldn't resist," he chuckled at their surprise and embarrassment. "I was curious as to what it was like to embrace a real angel. She's magnificent."  
  
"Thank you. Her name is Holy Bell."  
  
"Nice to meet ya, Bell. The one with the... well, you know. Shall we begin? You lead."  
  
Belldandy began to sing. Scraps waited a few moments then joined in following her lead. As they played the music they made flowed throughout the forest.  
  
When they finished playing, Scraps looked up, gave her a grin, and said: "I suppose I should be leaving now. Thank you for everything. Really." His smile showed a hint of sadness. "The world nowadays can be a cold and alienating place, due to mistrust. Glad to see some people are still willing to help a stranger."  
  
He put his harp in his bag (which, despite the harp's large size, did not change in shape or size. He then stood up with his bag over his shoulder.  
  
"Well, should go before I start rambling... again. After all, the world awaits. Das vadanya." He turned to head deeper into the forest.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"For what?", he turned and saw a disheveled Urd. "Wow, your bloody impressive. Consuming enough alcohol to kill a horse, your hang over must be horrendous."  
  
"Who are you?" Urd pointed at him.  
  
"I'm am who I am, I'm not who I'm not, what's there to know?."  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"An enigma, wrapped in a riddle, hidden behind the refrigerator."  
  
"Where are you really from?"  
  
"A place so far off you wouldn't have known it existed." He grinned broadly.  
  
"..." Urd sighed. "I'm not in the mood for this right now. It's too early."  
  
"Don't ask, don't tell. Remember?" Scraps chuckled. "You don't ask, and I don't tell anyone your secret."  
  
"Bell, Peroth called. He's not in Yggdrasil. Mom already told me she didn't have any records of him last night."  
  
"Are you sure there wasn't an error or a bug? I do believe he exists."  
  
"I don't exist."  
  
"What?" Urd turned to him, surprised.  
  
"I'm not really Scraps. Just a figment of your imagination. And I have to go. Buh-bye."  
  
He turned to leave but found Urd blocking his path.  
  
"What will it take for me to leave without you constantly trying to harry me? Okey Doke, you know what? Go to heaven, and check the yegg-thingy in person. You at least owe me proof I don't exist before detaining me." He stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Yes, Urd, I agree with him. It may of just been a simple mistake."  
  
"Oh, alright. But I'll have my sisters keep an eye on you."  
  
The trio began to head back towards the temple when Scraps turned to Urd.  
  
"Hey..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I come?" He grinned broadly.  
  
"To heaven?"  
  
"Yea. I've been to hell and back, but never heaven."  
  
"Umm... maybe later."  
  
"Rain check. I'll hold your word to it." He put his arms behind his head.  
  
When they reached the temple Urd immediately headed to the TV. "I'm heading to heaven now, Sis. Keep an eye on him for me." She then proceeded to teleport into the TV.  
  
xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx  
  
Skuld and Keichii were both awake now and proceeded with their daily tasks. Keichii was now at work at Whirlwind, and Skuld was tinkering away at another contraption in her lab. Scraps, however was bored sitting around the house, being a free spirit and all.  
  
"Hey Bell, mind if I go somewhere for a bit?"  
  
"Well Urd said..."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't run away. I'll even leave my bag with all my belongings here."  
  
"Well, I believe you will keep your word. Alright."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He proceeded leave the room. He put on his coat and boots, but rather then leave, he quietly made his way toward the room containing the TV Urd had teleported through.  
  
xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx  
  
"Peroth, Urd is here to see you." Ex announced. A moment later Urd entered.  
  
"Need another check on an imaginary boyfriend, mon cher?" Peroth turned to look at Urd as she entered.  
  
"Very funny. I'm here to run the search myself just incase you made a mistake." Urd floated up to an available terminal.  
  
"Ho Urd!"  
  
Urd tensed up and slowly turned around. 'No. It couldn't be.' she thought.  
  
Oh, but it was.  
  
A grinning Scraps stood at the doorway.  
  
"Nice place. Very... what's the word the French call it..."  
  
"Scraps!" Urd cried.  
  
"Urd!" Scraps cried back. "Ooh, who're your cute friends?"  
  
"Who's this?" Peroth floated down to where Scraps stood and smiled.  
  
"This," Urd said "is my so-called 'imaginary boyfriend.' Scraps, this is Peroth."  
  
"Pleasure to meet ya, Peroth." Scraps gave her a slight bow and a wink, then turned to Urd. "So this is heaven? I expected more... what's the word..."  
  
"This is serious! How did you get in here? How did you get in heaven at all!?"  
  
"Don't ask, don't tell."  
  
If looks could kill, Urd's glare would have made Scraps expire then and there.  
  
"Well, I sorta ju--"  
  
"System lockout commenced." Urd's console announced. "Access denied."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Intruder detected. Unknown entity in Yggdrasil control center. Temporary security lockdown of all terminals with Yggdrasil access."  
  
"Hell's Bell's. I guess I better start running."  
  
Before anyone could reply two valkyries entered the room through the far entrance.  
  
"There he is."  
  
The two valkyries proceeded to move casually towards him. Scraps, being Scraps and all, proceeded to do what Scraps would of done: The last thing expected.  
  
From one of his coat's pockets Scraps withdrew a handful of metal shots, each about the size of a large grape. He then proceeded to throw them high in the air. They seemed to freeze a moment before plummeting back towards the ground.  
  
The valkyries braced themselves in a combat stance, ready for anything, except what was about to happen.  
  
The some of the heavy shots hit the ground with a 'clatter' and sat there in a rather mundanely, while others rolled around the floor in an anti-climactic sort of way.  
  
The valkyries then turned toward the only sound that could be heard in the silenced room, the sound of far off footsteps running, which came from the other entrance. They then proceeded to fly down the hall towards the footsteps.  
  
Peroth turned to Urd and broke the silence: "I think you have some explaining to do.

* * *

Author's Note: Ooh, the plot thickens dramatic music . For those of you who don't know, the Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster is from the book The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, which is practically my bible.  
  
Well, another story done. Sorry the first chapter was so short. I have the horrible habit of never proof reading a story before posting it, then editing it several times to fix mistakes I see. So I'm forcing myself to proof read the thing before I post.  
  
Cheers.


	3. What if God was one of us

* * *

Author's Note: Computer broke down. While running maintenance on 3 computers at once, I must of lost some parts or switched some, because none of the three now work. That stinks. Well, fairly big chapter to make up for missed time.

* * *

****

There is no great genius without some touch of madness.

* * *

Scraps threw a metal shot as hard as he could down the next path and ducked behind a large pillar. The shot clattered as it bounced down the path, the sound drawing the valkyries down towards a large park and past the pillar where he was hiding.  
  
He turned to see where he was and saw himself face to face with a goddess, who seemed to give off a sense of authority.  
  
"Oh, your quite a mess. Forgot our little appointment until the last minute, hmm? Well, better late then never."  
  
She turned and motioned toward the stage of a large outdoor amphitheater. The seats were filled with young gods and goddesses, from those starting to leave childhood to those who appears to be young men and women.  
  
A sense of understanding could be seen in his eyes. He turned and smiled at the goddess. "I apologize, madame. The seminar completely slipped my mind. Well, no harm done, quiaff?"  
  
He walked up to the front of the class and took in a deep breath.  
  
"You all wish to become warriors. I must ask, who among you will fail? Who will fall? Who will strive for victory and succeeded. Every one of you is willing to try, because it is better to fight for something then live for nothing." His voice, filled with passion, began to rise steadily.  
  
"Those of you that are true warriors can always be picked out early on in the training. True warriors do not follow paths, they make them. It is not just our desire, nay, it is our nature."  
  
"If will no longer be your teacher if you manage to complete the trials. Neg, you will have a new teacher, the enemy! There is no teacher greater teacher than the enemy. No one but the enemy will tell you what the enemy is going to do. No one but the enemy will teach you how to destroy and conquer. Only the enemy shows where you are weak. Only the enemy tells you where he is strong. The enemy will aid you the most in your strive for perfection as a warrior."  
  
Scraps stepped down from the table, and silence veiled the room for several moments. Then one girl raised her hand.  
  
"Yes? Do you wish to know about young godling?".  
  
"Pardon my bluntness, but what does this have to do with Yggdrasil protocol?"  
  
"What!?" Scraps boomed, "Is this not the Valkyrie recruitment seminar?"  
  
"No, I think you must have the wrong room." The goddess who met him at the door finally spoke up.  
  
"Ah, pardon me, I must be off! I'm late!" Scraps quickly left the open courtyard and into the closest building he could see.  
  
He grinned madly in triumph, his bluff working magnificently. He then casually strolled down the hall in search of Urd. As he rounded a corner he found himself staring down an poleaxe.  
  
He sat down, glanced at the goddess who still pointed the poleaxe at him, and smiled.  
  
"You have a name?"  
  
"Rind."  
  
"Well, Rind, shall we dance?"  
  
xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx  
  
Ring, ring.  
  
Ring, ring.  
  
"Hello, Morisato residence."  
  
"Bell! It's Urd! You have to come to heaven right now. It's about Scraps."  
  
"Oh he's--"  
  
"In trouble."  
  
xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx  
  
He dodged as an poleaxe nearly did him through. He jumped back wards and threw a metal shot at Rind. This shot visibly ripped through the air, zipped passed her head and made a 'snap' as it embedded itself deeply into a nearby wall.  
  
Rind saw this, and by the time she turned back to her opponent, a shot was heading towards her, straight and true. She only had the chance to move both her poleaxe heads to block the shot before it contacted.  
  
Rind was knocked back wards as the shot pierced one poleaxe head, while the other poleaxe clattered as it hit the floor down the hall.  
  
She looked up and saw Scraps standing over her. She quickly threw up a shield, looked up at him when he didn't attack. His hand was extended, offering her a hand up.  
  
She glared at him, but then she saw in his eyes he wasn't preparing to attack. After a slight hesitation, she took it. He pulled her to her feet, then they stood face to face, eye to eye for several moments, before Rind finally spoke up.  
  
"What are you doing? Aren't we supposed to be fighting?"  
  
"I'm the mad and unpredictable intruder. I can do damn well whatever I bloody want. You're the guard, so you were just doing your job. Or rather, not doing your job." He tilted his head slightly and said, "The real question is why did you stop? Aren't you supposed to be hauling my assets down to a prison?."  
  
He slid downward against the wall until he was sitting.  
  
Rind had retrieved her remaining poleaxe and was leaning on it in deep thought. "You know, I'm still going to have to capture you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Your might be imprisoned for eternity."  
  
"Too bad."  
  
"Or executed."  
  
"My loss."  
  
"..." Rind sighed. "You know, I wouldn't feel so bad about turning you in if you would fight or run."  
  
He laughed, stood up, and pressed something into her hand. At first she thought it was a shot, but rather than rough grey metal it was transparent. Inside could be seen thousands of tiny specs of light against a black background, as if one were looking at the galaxy from a god's (or goddess') point of view, no pun intended. The object was enclosed in a metal casing, which was fastened to a piece of string, as if it was meant to be worn as a necklace.  
  
"Hold on to this for me. If they are as bad as you claim, make sure nothing happens to that." He then stepped towards her, closed his eyes, and brought her in an embrace for a long moment, catching her off guard. He then released her from the hug, and began down the hall with his hands behind his head.  
  
"Right. I get a five minute head start." He then broke into a run. "Better make it ten, so you won't feel as bad" he called out behind him.  
  
Rind, who had been in a daze, snapped back to reality. "Wait... what did he say?"  
  
xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx  
  
Somewhere in heaven.  
  
"Hey Blackjack, where are you? Yoohoo, Blaaaackjaaaack."  
  
A young man stepped out from behind a tree. He was very lean and pale, very much like someone who was suffering from an illness. His hair was dark, like Scraps', but was worn short, reaching down only to the base of his neck. He wore a black overcoat, like Scraps did, but his was done up, concealing his neck up to his chin. His face was in a neutral state.  
  
"Blackjack, you spawn of a tramp. Long time." He smiled, gave him a hug and a pat on the back. However, if Blackjack noticed, he didn't show it.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need a favour..." Scraps smiled.  
  
Unlike Scraps, Blackjack's eyes were grey-green and seemed neutral. His eyes moved in an analytical way over his surroundings that revealed a living mind behind the seemingly broken shell of a man.  
  
Blackjack took one last glance at his surroundings and nodded.  
  
xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx  
  
Scraps casually strolled up to the main Yggdrasil building and waved at the two Valkyries there.  
  
"Hi. I give up. This game isn't fun any more."  
  
xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx  
  
"Intruder alert canceled. All units stand down and return to duties." A voice chimed throughout the heavens.  
  
Four goddess floated above a plaza in conversation.  
  
"Do you know where he could be, Peroth?" Belldandy asked, worried.  
  
"If they caught him he will probably be taken to the council for questioning, since he is the first human to break into heaven."  
  
"To the council chambers then!" Skuld flew ahead of her sisters.  
  
"Wait up!" Urd took off in pursuit followed by Peroth. Belldandy took one last look around, and flew off in the direction of her sisters. If she had been looking hard enough, and knew what to look for, she would of seen the faintest of vague outlines, one shaped like a man.  
  
xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx  
  
Scraps sat in a cage with bars made out of solid light. Before him sat a council of gods and goddesses.  
  
"How did you get up here?" One god demanded.  
  
"I guess a bribe won't help me up here, neh?"  
  
"Address the council!" A nearby Valkyrie hissed, "For your own sake."  
  
"Or what, they'll kill me?"  
  
"I demand that--" The god boomed once more.  
  
"By Blake, shut up already. Kill me now. I dare ya!"  
  
"Your fate will be decided after we discuss in private. Before we can do that, however, we need to hear your story."  
  
"My fate? Don't you dare touch it."  
  
Scraps stood up in his cage, and brushed a bar with his finger tips. The bars hissed as if hot iron when they contacted his fingers. Then grabbed two bars with his hands and grunted in exertion.  
  
"Don't bother, those bars are..." The valkyrie trailed off.  
  
"Solid..." he said through gritted teeth as the bars began to bend " ...light." he released the bars and squeezed through through the gap.  
  
"So? No 'Seize him!' or anything?"  
  
"That won't be necessary."  
  
A figure with long white hair entered the chambers.  
  
"Your not another uptight, holier-than-thou, son-of-a-statesman, are you?"  
  
"My Lord, you need not worry about a simple intruder."  
  
"He is neither simple nor an intruder. And yes, they do tend to be uptight sometimes, don't they? Would you like join me for a walk?"  
  
"Absolutely on all the above. You're the first decent person I've met all day. You have a name?"  
  
Together they left the council chamber into the bright sunlight.  
  
"Just call me Kami."

xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx  
  
"Hey, what's wrong Skuld? Why did you stop?" Urd asked.  
  
"It's Scraps... and he's with someone... Oh. My. Goddess."

xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx  
  
"Well, actually, using the revised chaos theory you can actually prove otherwise." Scraps said as he glanced at a passing goddess  
  
"Ah, but the chaos theory wouldn't be able to give any solid proof due to the different outcomes caused unpredictability of human emotions and freedom of choice. That, and an infinite number of other variables." Kami replied as they stopped at a large fountain.  
  
"If you had a very, very powerful calculator like a network of quantum computers, or maybe Yggdrasil, you could crunch the numbers down until you have only one to four major outcomes. In theory, if you had a method of information retrieval to match a computer like that, you could narrow it down to one solid outcome. But no one has yet to build anything like that, so it's just theoretical."  
  
Four goddesses landed in front of them as Kami and Scraps turned to meet them.  
  
"True, but the initial cost of the computer, the hundreds of cameras and sensors, maintenance cost of the information network and the people to run it, coupled with it's inaccuracy would make it impractical." Kami turned towards the goddesses.  
  
"This coming from the people who run a whole bloody planet using a computer." Scraps turned towards the goddesses. "Oh, hey. I was looking for you, Urd. Hey Bell, Skuld, Peroth." He nodded to each.  
  
"My lord, I apologize for this--"  
  
"Peroth, I now leave him in your care." Kami hovered off the ground, waved, and flew off into the sky.  
  
"Well, he seemed nice enough."  
  
"'Nice enough?' Do you know who that was?" Peroth gave him an 'are-you-insane!?' look.  
  
"He said his name was K-something. Kammy, I think. Didn't really seem important at the time."  
  
"That was Kami. Kami is the head of heaven. The boss. God. The big guy."  
  
"Oh. Ooooooh. That does explain a lot."  
  
"You have some explaining to do." Urd angrily poked him in the chest.  
  
"Oui, mon chéri. A lot of explaining."  
  
"I'm just glad that no one was hurt." Belldandy smiled in relief.  
  
"Glad that no one was-- oh no..." Scraps visibly paled.  
  
"What's wrong?" Urd asked, apparently worried.  
  
Scraps began to look over each of them, one at a time. "When in hostile territory, it always pays off to have a backup plan." His gaze landed on Peroth.  
  
"Watch out!" He shoved her as something impacted his shoulder, causing his left arm to stiffen, and blood to flow freely.  
  
"Great Kerensky's ghost! Stop shooting, god damn it! If you do that again I'm going to rip out your guts and feast on your entrails! You hear me!? You spawn of a-- !" His cursing then escalated to a point it where it made all within earshot blush.  
  
A Blackjack then appeared out of a shadow smiling holding an old bolt-action rifle.  
  
"Damnit! What in the seven lower depths of hell are you smiling at! Go disarm the charges before I gut you like a fish."  
  
"What?"  
  
Blackjack pointed to a tower that erupted in fire a moment later, followed by second and third explosions on separate buildings.  
  
"Hey Blackjack, what's that game you usually mention at times like this?" Scraps asked inspected his wound.  
  
"Craps."  
  
xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx

"Oooh, I don't feel so good." He said as he lay down on a bed (Hey, watch the arm) in the Heaven Medical Center. "Damn Blackjack, what the hell kind of shot _was_ that?"

"Sithorium." Blackjack held up a crystalline bullet.

"Damn."

"You know, we could just heal you magically." Skuld suggested.

"That would be nice but..." Belldandy began chanting and lay her hand on his shoulder. He then blacked out before she could finish.

xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx

"That's never happened before." Belldandy pointed out, then turned to Blackjack. "Will he be OK?"

"Give him an hour."

"Until he wakes, you're coming with me to answer some questions."

"Fine."

"And no more 1 word answers, pal. Who are you?"

"An acquaintance of Jade."

"Who?"

"Him." He pointed to Scraps on the bed.

"How did you both get up here?"

"We just did."

"How?"

"We just did."

"But how!?" Urd demanded.

"You tell me."

"... Are all of you as bad as Scra-- I mean Jade?" Urd sighed. "I need a drink."

xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx

Scraps awoke to find himself staring into the face of Belldandy.

"I'm so glad you're awake! I'm sorry about what happened."

He sat up and saw several figures standing around the room.

"Your all still here?"

"We weren't sure if it was alright to move you after you blacked out when Bell healed you."

"We've had a discussion. Blackjack has agreed the best punishment would be for both of you to make a public apology." Peroth said.

He turned to Blackjack. "Firstly, doesn't the fact I took a bullet for you mean anything? Secondly, Blackjack only says a few words at a time, and occasionally short sentences. I'll end up doing all the talking."

"Well", Peroth began as she wrapped her arms around him, "I could always reward my hero some other way." She purred in his ear. "Anyways, you should be lucky that you got off the hook easy."

"No, he's the one that gets off easy." Jade gave Blackjack a angry glare. "Semper fi, wanker." Blackjack only grinned in reply.

"Well, good to see you up... " said a figure from the doorway.

"Oh Rind, you know Jade?" Belldandy asked, surprised.

"We've met."

"Jade? Damn it, Blackjack, I can't be unconscious for an hour without spilling company secrets."

He simply shrugged.

"That's it! I'm going to kill you! Twice!" He then withdrew a pistol and open fire.

Every goddess in the room threw up shields and ducked. Blackjack moved quickly dodging each shot until Rind knocked the gun from Jade's hand.

"What are you doing!?" Rind yelled

"Err... My bad."

"Your bad!? No, your insane! You could of killed someone!" Urd cut in

"Here." Blackjack handed Jade the gun, which shocked everyone even further.

"Thanks."

"Are both of you _mad_!?" Peroth cried.

"Absolutely." Jade grinned.

"Of course." Blackjack nodded.

xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx


	4. In the beginning

Author's Note: Sorry about long time since update. Had to go to see a doctor in another city for a few days, then had to make up the time I missed when I got back. On top of that, my Pocket PC (where I record info and write the story on my lunch break) is on the fritz, so I had to re-type the whole thing.

* * *

**_In the beginning the Universe was created. This has made a lot of people very angry and been widely regarded as a bad move._**

* * *

Jade and Blackjack were now escorted down a large hall by the five goddesses. 

"So I just go out there, say 'sorry' and I'm in the clear?"

"That's it." Peroth nodded.

"And so it begins..." muttered Jade. He then walked onto a grand stage followed by the ever silent Blackjack. The stage was set in a grand hall where hundreds of gods and goddesses were seated.

Jade proceeded to clear his throat, and spoke a single word, a word that echoed through the hallowed halls with a dignified and vigilant tone: "Sorry."

The hall remained silent.

"That's it. That's all there is."

Jade waited a moment longer then turned to leave, when off stage Peroth gave him a angry glare.

"Err... what I mean is, sorry for the demolition of those buildings. Even the one that looked like a bloated frog, though I'm pretty sure that one was built for comic relief. The destruction of those structures was his fault." He jabbed his thumb to wards Blackjack, who somehow manged to produce a glare even fiercer than Peroth's. "He set charges up on those structures, and even tried to shoot a goddess. She was just lucky that I was there to take the bullet for her."

Blackjack had produced a knife and had begun moving up behind Jade.

"I'm telling you if his mother never made me promise-- Blackjack! What did I tell you about that?!" Jade turned to the hall. "See what I have to put up with?"

A goddess raised her hand. "Yes, the cute one in the white and green."

"Umm... who are you? And how is it humans got up here?"

"Excellent question my dear. I will now tell you a grand story. One of woe, gallantry, and the birth of our race. We are part of the Bentusi. The Raj'nek. It all begins during the War of Transcendence, where we rose above simple minded sentients and entered a new awareness.

"Long ago we were once united. Our people spanned the universe in prosperity... then came the great war. Not much is known about this time, the War of Transcendence, except that many empires fought so long that no one alive could remember what peace was like. The war had been raging for over ten millenniums without showing any signs of stopping. The remnants of once great empires raged across the heavens, the fragments of armadas and the scattered troops of mighty armies continued to battle among ravaged planets. Their hatred fueled by thousands of years of war.

"Our home... our galaxy... destroyed planet by planet, system by system, star by star. Great machines of war were scatted across the universe. Ships capable of ripping apart a planet's atmosphere, bombs that could collapse suns into massive supernovas, weapons that could tear ships and planets apart atom by atom, quantum implosion cores that could destroy anything withing millions of light years. This was the time of darkness for our people. A time where fear and anger ruled the minds of the mighty.

"Then a group of nomads banded together and among the debris and asteroids of what was once their home planet, and from the remnants of the planet's core they forged the Great Harbour Ship of Bentus. They foresaw the dark age and the slow decay of the universe, so for the vessel they captured a prototype quantum indermacy core that would let them leave this war-torn reality, and a quantum implosion device powerful enough to slay their brothers before they could spread to other dimensions. This would be their crime, and their valiant act. To condemn a whole universe so that others may not face the horrors of an infinite war as their brother sentients had. To escape into the reaches of the multi-verse so that their brothers could not... with the hope their children may have the chance to grow, thrive, and prosper.

"For four hundred years prepared a mighty vessel to start anew... free from the war and strife that had befallen them for so long. Then it was time. They set out to unlock the mysteries of the multi-verse, leaving behind the quantum collapser... never looking back. To this day they have never returned to see what had befallen their brethren.

"Now some think that the radiation from a nearby star or anomaly changed us. Others think it was a gift from the Great Maker, seeing a band of lost travels hurtling through the depths of space. Some just think it was a lucky roll of the cosmic dice and some fluke from traveling between time and space. What ever it was, made the children of the escaped... gain a new level of awareness and level of sentience. They could see what no one else could see. Feel what no others could feel. Do what no others could do. The children became the race now known as the Bentusi: a race of philosophers, scientists, gypsies, artists, and musicians.

"The Great Harbour Ship of Bentus traveled among the stars trading, exploring, meeting new peoples. We grew, we thrived, we prospered. How ever, soon the dangers of the multi-verse began to take it's toll on the Children of the Mind. Deciding their peaceful ways could not always protect them, they used mighty methods of war their ancestors before them used and forged great warriors. They enhanced their weak physical bodies with cybernetic implants and battle meditation creating mighty telekinetic soldiers, or threw away their organic bodies and put their mind and soul into stronger, faster, and smarter machines of war. The fierce ways of the warrior flowed through them as it had their ancestors. They became reincarnations of what their ancestors were: young gods, lords of war. They are the Raj'nek. The seeds of war, it seemed, were inevitable.

"They left the home of their brothers, and are now scatted among the galaxy, some waging war to hone their skill in battle and to gain honor by thwarting worthy foes. Others still continue to explore, hardened enough by the warrior's life to survive outside the Great Harbour Ship and among the harsh realm of the multi-verse. They all remain scattered... perusing what ever path life my take them down until they are called upon by their brothers, the Bentusi, in their time of need.

"To this very day, many millenia later, we still continue to trek across the multi-verse, still exploring, still fighting, and still meeting new peoples. It is no longer our desire, it is now our nature. Which is why I'm here. And is also which you may see more of us in the future. I guess that makes me an ambassador of sorts. I wonder why I don't have diplomatic immunity. I shouldn't even be charged with this, it was BJ who fragged those buildings in the first place..."

Jade continued to ramble on as he walked off stage in deep thought. He continued

The first figure appeared to be middle aged and wore dark green robes and had his dirty blonde hair drawn back into a pony tail. He had the upright stance of a soldier, and his eyes revealed wisdom beyond his years.

The second figure had short dark red hair and blue eyes. She wore a simple blue skirt and a blouse. She had a blush on her cheeks and a hint of playfulness in her shy smile.

Jade was still rambling on to himself when the man walked up and tapped him on the shoulder. Jade turned around slowly.

"Blackjack. Seriously. Last warning." He looked up and saw the man standing there. "Oh." He said uninterested, turning back around. "Oh!" he said, as if just realizing that it was someone else standing there. "Hmm... you look oddly familiar."

"Sierra Ma Tu. En na trak'na'hen... ela bou eh?" The man spoke.

"Ragnar sha'hanek, de da rhunan wrele. Eh rassanadar diln't ala pree norsh, neh? Brondrish nara de kesh... ranassar klesh tsuari unverisul!"

"Your accent is horrible, but the joke is funny."

"Haha. Well Crow, I've been wandering 'round these parts for a decade. Of course I'm a little rusty. Damn good to see you, you old war horse!" Jade consumed the man in a great hug.

"And you, brethren. You look well. Story weaving again?" Crow smiled slightly.

"Just telling them about the magnificent Bentusi Legacy."

"Jade!" The second figure nearly tackled him in a hug.

"By the Great Cannon of Mehmed!" Jade swore, "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry." She blushed, "I'm just glad to see you after all these years..."

"Oh, you were always so cute when you were embarrassed." Jade laughed as she turned a deeper shade of red.

"Stop it! You were always such a tease!" She cried playfully.

"So Crow, I'm curious what your doing around a backward place like this, especially with a human."

"Words need to be exchanged."

"Of course." Jade turned and saw himself facing a number of goddesses. "Oh right, the crazies."

"The what?" Rind raised her eyebrow.

"Just learn to ignore him. That's what I do." Urd said.

"Well, they do sound rather pleasant." Stormcrow chuckled.

"They are human, remember? Of course they're little... err... I mean these these are my friends." Jade quickly corrected himself.

"This one doesn't seem as crazy as the other two." Skuld whispered to Urd.

"Skuld..." Belldandy said.

_Crazy? I'll show you crazy when I get that shipment of nukes from the quartermaster. Then again I could always use my thermite bombs, though I was going to save those for a special occasion--_

"Jade..." Crow sighed.

"Oh star blazes, did I think that out loud? Thats what comes from being telepathic I guess. You project your thoughts when you get distracted. You know I was just kidding." Jade through his head back in laughter, "Aha ha... ha..."

"..." Everyone simply looked at him unbelievingly

Jade clapped his hands together, "Well, the past is past, the future's now. Now to introductions. May I introduce: Warlord Stormcrow. Protector of the Northwind. If you don't understand Bentusi titles just think of him as a general or so, so don't make him mad unless you want a war... though he's been seeming rather senile in the last few centuries." Crow shook his head slightly.

"And over here," He motioned to the redheaded girl, "is Aine, goddess of love and fertility."

"Actually my name is Sarah O'Connor, and I'm not a goddess."

"And here off to the side is the ever borderline-psychotic Battlemaster BlackJack. You all know me, Codemaster Jade, and over here we have the sisters first and second class goddesses Urd, Belldandy and Skuld, Celtic goddesses of the fates. The ones over there are Valkyrie Rind and Vixen Peroth." Jade pointed out each of the figures. "Now Crow, whats the word from Bentus? And have you heard about my supply shipment I ordered a month ago?"

"When I left, I checked with the Quartermaster. She told me to give you a message, but that's it." Crow handed out a glass marble, which Jade took and held up to the light to inspect, then dropped it into his pocket.

"What? No nuke grenades? Power armor? Battle tanks?"

"No, I apologize brother."

"No Hovercraft? Drop pods? Battle droids? Hunter-killers? Assault Bikes?"

"No."

"Not even attack buggies, rail guns, munitions, ripper swords, or 'tankpopper' rifles?"

"Who would actually give you two access to that kind of equipment? Sounds like your starting your own personal war."

"Hey, if all else fails we can always try the black market. Contraband is cheaper anyways. And about the war thing, I am actually. Have you felt--"

"That's why I'm here, brother. We need to talk. Your supplies can wait."

"I can't believe this. We have no bureaucracy, mastered instantaneous teleportation, and my supplies got lost? If I ever meet the Bentus Quartermaster, I'm going to rip out her-- oops. Said that out loud again, didn't I?" Jade's face showed a hint of worry. "I'm going to have to see a tech... I might have caught something if I can't even control my emotions or my own thought projection." Jade looking worried as he flexed his hand open and closed, then simply shrugged. "Oh well, it can't be helped."

"Jade, we need to talk very soon."

"All in good time. Let's head planet side. I know a lovely little shack down there where we can get some R&R."

"Amen to that." Everyone turned to the direction of the voice, Blackjack.

"You know", said Peroth, "that's the first time he's spoke without being asked something."

"Something big must be going down. You feel it too, Blackjack?" Jade looked at his companion.

They exchanged a glance and Jade nodded in understanding.

"A change in the winds of war." Blackjack said

"A storm is brewing, one that will sweep all before it." Jade continued

"A storm terrible in it's passing." Blackjack finished.

Crow simply nodded while the goddesses glanced at each other in confusion.

"What are you--" Urd began.

"It's a Bentusi thing." Jade said to the goddesses, then turned to Stormcrow "We have to talk now. Follow me."

Jade, Stormcrow, and Blackjack simply vanished leaving behind five confused goddesses and a certain redheaded figure.

"Umm... where did you boys go?" Sarah looked around.

xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx

Urd slid through the TV as she pulled a disoriented Sarah along.

"Wow, what was strange."

"Shh. Be quiet and followed me."

"What?"

Urd put her finger to her lips and motioned for Sarah to follow.

Sarah followed her down the hall where Urd was leaning up against a door. Sarah did likewise.

"I don't hear anything." Sarah whispered.

"I know they're in there, but I wonder what they are doing." Urd replied.

"Oh, Urd, did you remember too-- Are you spying on our guests?"

_Spies!_ The psionic yell stunned everyone near by. The wooden door slammed open revealing a green-shimmering-sword wielding Jade._ Your lucky we were speaking telepathically, or I'd run you through_. He then saw Belldandy standing down the hall, then added. _Metaphorically speaking, of course._ He grinned broadly then strode down the hall.

Urd glanced into the room and found it devoid of the other two figures. "Hey, wait, what's going on?"

"Aye, you at least us owe us an explination for leaving us behind." Sarah added angrily.

"Do I now? Well, fair enough. If you must know... we're going to start a war."

"What!?" Sarah cried.

"Don't worry, he tends to joke or speak metaphorickly instead of just the straight truth. He probably means something else." Urd said.

"I have to go pre-order my new battle armor if I want to have a suit on the first day. Those new models are to Raj'nek what wealth is to humans swine. No offence to the present company. If you really want to know more, ask Bell. She knows more than she lets on." Belldandy looked slightly suprised as Urd turned to her.

Jade nodded to Sarah then strode down the hall passing Skuld. "I'll see you tonight Sarah. We have some catching up to do. He winked at her then left the temple.

Skuld turned to her sisters. "What did I miss?"


End file.
